Since You Left
by cemicool
Summary: Ginny started screaming at her mother. “IF HE’S MISSING, THAT’S MEANS HE’S DEAD! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD! WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE MISSING? ITS NOT LIKE HE WANTED TO GO MISSING! IS IT?”
1. It's Time

**Chapter 1: It's Time**

**Disclaimer: This is all JK Rowling's and Trina's**

* * *

Harry looked at Ginny with tears in his eyes. Both of them knew it was coming. It was time for the final battle. It was time for Harry to finally face Voldemort. They both knew this could very well be the last time they see each other. They wanted to make their possibly last moments together well worth it.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry. Harry held onto Ginny so tightly in his arms, he thought he would break her in half. He wanted the two of them to stay right here, right now at this moment. Neither of them wanted anything to change.

Harry finally let go of Ginny. Ginny looked back at Harry. Tears were running down her face like a waterfall. Harry took his right index finger and brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"I love you Harry." said Ginny. Another tear fell down on her cheek.

Harry finally began to cry. He didn't ever want to have to leave Ginny. They had only recently got back together. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Ginny, I want you to listen to me. I am going to be fine. I will survive. Don't worry about me, okay?" said Harry in between sobs.

"But Harry there's always a possibility…" Ginny started to say, but Harry stopped her.

"No. I will not let Voldemort live. I will kill him and I will come out alive." said Harry.

Ginny nodded her head. "Okay, Harry. Promise me that you'll come out alive."

Harry smiled weakly. "I promise I will. When this is all over, you and I will get married."

"I would love that." said Ginny, smiling very weakly too.

Harry kissed Ginny one last time. To the both of them, it was their best and worst kiss. After kissing Ginny, he wiped the tears from his eyes. He drew in a deep breath.

* * *

Shortly after that, Harry left Ginny standing exactly where she was. After many minutes of standing all alone, Ginny apparated back to The Burrow. She waited there patiently for many hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into a week. A week turned into two weeks. Two weeks turned into a month.

Before everybody knew it, they hadn't seen Harry in over a month. They were sure that it would have taken less than a month to kill Voldemort. And also, nobody had heard of any word of whether Voldemort was still alive or not. So everybody assumed that both of them were still alive or they were both dead. Ginny only hoped that Harry was still alive, that he would return home safely.

One day two months after Harry left to fight the final battle with Lord Voldemort, Ginny was doing some housework at The Burrow. She was looking at a book by Gilderoy Lockhart, explaining how to do some simple housework spells.

As she was about to perform a charm on the sofa, Mrs. Weasley interrupted her, telling her she had some news. Ginny was prepared, like everyone else to finally hear some news on Harry.

"Are you ready to hear what I am going to tell you?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew at that moment Harry did not survive. She knew her mother was going to tell her that Harry had died fighting Voldemort.

Ginny nodded her head.

"Ginny, dear according to the Ministry of Magic, You-Know-Who has been killed. They've found his body. And as you know, Harry has destroyed all of his horcruxes. Ginny, Harry killed You-Know-Who!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny began to feel hopeful that Harry did survive the battle between him and Voldemort. Soon, she began to think, Harry will be home. Soon, I will be able to hold him in my arms again. And then someday soon, we will get married.

"That's great Mum," Ginny said brushing a tear from her cheek, "Is there any news about Harry?"

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. She didn't want to tell her only daughter what she was about to tell her. "Ginny, dear please sit down."

"No I won't sit down. You're either going to tell me Harry is alive or he isn't. It doesn't matter if I'm sitting down or not." said Ginny, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

She knew why Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to sit down. Ginny knew that Harry was dead. But then again, she didn't know for sure until Mrs. Weasley said so.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley started to say, but stopped herself. She couldn't bare to say what she was about to say. But finally she got up the courage, "Harry's missing."

Ginny stood still, saying nothing, barely blinking for several moments. Ginny wasn't even sure if she even breathed during those several moments. She finally said something to her mother.

"How long has You-Know-Who been dead?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "They're not sure. But they're guessing he's been dead for around two months."

Ginny nodded her head. "So that means Harry has been missing for two months. How do you just go missing?"

"I don't know dear." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

Ginny started screaming at her mother. "IF HE'S MISSING, THAT'S MEANS HE'S DEAD! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD! WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE MISSING? ITS NOT LIKE HE WANTED TO GO MISSING! IS IT?"

Several moments later, Mrs. Weasley replied. "I am sure he is still alive. Maybe he needed some time to himself."

Ginny sighed. "Maybe he didn't really love me. Maybe what he said to me about loving me was a bunch of rubbish."

Mrs. Weasley held her daughter in her arms. Ginny began to cry so hard, she thought she would drench all the saline out of her eyes. But what if Harry didn't love her? What if he lied about loving her?

* * *

Ginny and everybody else went on for months, without knowing if Harry was alive or not. Then finally, after six months since they found out that Voldemort was dead, they heard some news on Harry. The news came from Percy.

"The Ministry says since Harry has been officially missing for over six months, they have to officially label him as dead."  
Ginny didn't want to hear it. She wanted to know that Harry was still alive. He had to be.

But eventually, Ginny finally accepted that Harry was dead. The entire wizarding community attended Harry's funeral, which was held at Hogwarts. His funeral was very similar to Dumbledore's. Almost everybody in the wizarding community of Britain and its surrounding areas, attended Harry's funeral.

Ginny knew that she wasn't going to see Harry again. Many months after his funeral, Ginny finally moved on with her life and began dating other people. She knew she would never find another man like Harry, but she knew that she might be able to find somebody that would make her at least a little bit happy.

Ginny decided she would get back together with Dean Thomas. She was fairly happy with him. One night, after they had dated for about a year, Dean proposed to Ginny. Ginny accepted. She was sure that after Harry being gone for two years, he wasn't coming back.

But what Ginny didn't know was somewhere thousands of miles away a man by the name of Harry Potter woke up from a two year coma.


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter 2: Waking Up**

* * *

It was dark and damp. The air smelled of mold. Harry couldn't see anything, for a minute he wondered if he had gone blind. But very faintly, he could see the outlines of what looked like some furniture. Where was he? It took him a minute to think of the last thing he remembered, but finally he recalled it.

He remembered dueling Lord Voldemort. And to Harry's surprise, he remembered it just like it happened yesterday.

Flashback to when Harry and Voldemort are fighting the final battle

Voldemort laughed coldly. Harry knew he was dying. He was so sure he would be able kill Voldemort. After all, he had destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes, practiced the unforgivable curse, 'Avada Kedavra' a number of times, and he had learned all of Voldemort's weaknesses and strengths. Why couldn't he kill Voldemort? He should have been able to.

With what was left of Harry's strength he said to Voldemort, "I guess you'll get what you want. You'll get to kill me, and conquer Europe, and then eventually the whole world. But as I am sure you know, people won't stop trying to defeat you. Even though they all know I am the only one that can kill you, they will still try with all of what is left of them to kill you," Harry paused briefly and then continued, "But even after I am gone, you know that people will always love me. You know that my mother sacrificed herself to save me. And so did my father. Sirius died for me too. And let's not forget Dumbledore and Hagrid. They all died trying to help me and to help defeat you. And you thought killing my best friend, Ron would bring me down. But so unlucky for you, I almost sacrificed myself for his life. But you knew that that was not the time for one of us to kill each other. So you left Ron and I there alone to die. But luckily, both Ginny and Hermione found us. It took Ron weeks to fully recover, but after just a few days, I knew that I was ready to kill you. So we've spent the past month searching for you. And now here we are."

Voldemort just laughed. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for you? Because, let's face it, Potter, I don't feel guilty for you. I don't feel anything for you except for pure hate. So now, I ask you one simple question. Any last words?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Tom, I do have some last words," then at the top of his voice he shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light hit Voldemort. Ever so slowly, Voldemort fell to the ground. Harry heard Voldemort scream briefly. But that was the last thing he could remember, Voldemort falling to the ground and screaming.

End of Flashback

One thought ran through Harry's mind after remembering the Final Battle. "Did I really kill Lord Voldemort?"

It seemed to Harry like he did kill Lord Voldemort. Harry smiled. He had finally fulfilled the Prophecy.

Harry got up and searched for a door or some way out. But then, Harry remembered something. Hey, why am I looking for a door when I can just apparate

Harry tried to apparate, but couldn't. Harry just thought maybe I'm doing it wrong. He tried again and again. Finally after the fourth try, he gave up and started looking for a door.

As he was searching for the door, he wondered why he couldn't apparate. It also occurred to Harry that his wand wasn't with him. He knew something was very wrong and he needed to get out and get some help.

Finally, Harry found a door and pushed it open, revealing bright sunlight.

Harry put his hand over his eyes. The brightness of the sun was so blinding. After a few seconds, he took his hand off his eyes, to look around and see where he was. He gasped. He knew that he was not in Great Britain.

Everywhere, there were women and children walking around. That wasn't the strange part to Harry. The strange part was they were barely wearing any clothing. In fact, a few of the women were completely topless. He could tell he was in the middle of a town. Harry started walking around. He seemed to be in the middle of an outdoor market. There were several booths selling different things. Some were selling fruit. Some were selling vegetables. And some others were selling rugs.

After a minute, he was pretty sure he was in a muggle town. Harry didn't think that most witches and wizards would be selling fruit, vegetables, and rugs in an outdoor market. Finally, Harry decided to ask somebody where he was.

He walked up to a timid looking woman who was carrying her daughter in her arms and asked her where he was.

Her response seemed to be in French. Harry didn't know much French. He hoped that he would find somebody who spoke the same language as he did. Then as he thought of languages, he began to wonder if he still spoke Parseltongue.

Surprisingly, he discovered that he could still speak it. So, I must still have some wizarding powers, thought Harry. Then another thought ran through him. He could do magic without a wand.

So he tried to do a magic through thought. The first thing he thought he would try was Winguardium Leviosa. He decided to try it on a nearby apple.

Slowly, the apple started to levitate. Harry smiled. If he only thought hard enough, he would be able to get home. He thought of some spells that might help him get home.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Got it."

Harry concentrated really hard. And then his mind he said, "Accio broomstick." For a moment, Harry thought it didn't work. But then a broomstick came flying at him. He recognized it as his own. He smiled.

Once again, he had to do some more magic in order to get home. "Accio invisibility cloak." he thought. A few more seconds later, his father's invisibility cloak appeared.

There was just one more thing he needed. In his mind Harry said, "Accio wand." The wand appeared the quickest. But Harry didn't worry about where the wand came from. All he knew was that now he could go back home.

Harry looked around and noticed that all of the villagers looked at Harry as if he was Satan himself.

"Oh yeah I'll have to fix that." said Harry.

One by one, he performed a memory charm on all the villagers that Harry could find that saw him using magic.

After that was done, he put his invisibility cloak on. After he put on his invisibility cloak, he hopped onto his broom and took off. After several hours of flying, he figured he must have been in Africa. Why was he in Africa? When he was fighting Voldemort, they were in Romania. How did he get to Africa? There were so many questions floating in Harry's mind. He hoped they would all be answered when he arrived at The Burrow.


	3. A Place Known As The Burrow

Disclaimer: These are utter wastes of time, I mean; you all know that the characters are not mine but that wondrous JK Rowling's.

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Place Known as The Burrow**

"Dean, have you seen my belt?"

"Yeah, I think it's under the bed." Dean replied.

Ginny looked under Dean's bed and saw her brown leather belt. She grabbed it and put it on.

"Thanks." said Ginny.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." Dean asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled weakly and walked over to Dean and kissed him gently. After she pulled away from Dean, "I'm fine. I'm sorry to rush off, but my mum is expecting me at The Burrow for lunch. I'll see you later, okay?"

Ginny kissed Dean again. Ginny whispered to Dean, "I love you."

Dean smiled. "I love you too."

Ginny gathered all of her things and left Dean's London apartment. Once she was in a deserted area, she apparated back to The Burrow...

* * *

She arrived outside the back door. She opened the door into The Burrow, to find both Ron and Hermione standing next to each other, as if they were waiting for Ginny. 

"Hey guys," said Ginny, as she closed the door, "What's up?'

Hermione was the one to answer. "Ginny, we're worried about you. You're spending like every night over at Dean's. I mean, we like Dean and all, but…"

Ron interrupted her. "But I don't want you being alone with him for that long. Who knows what you two are doing together." Ron shivered at the thought.

"Its not like I've never done what I'm doing with Dean before. Harry and I did it once," said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They knew Ginny was going to end up dragging Harry into this conversation. They didn't like it when she did that. She would start getting all angry and upset, and then wouldn't talk to them for a few hours, until she calmed down.

Ron suddenly just realized what Ginny had said. "Wait, are you saying, you and Harry…?"

Ginny nodded

Ron looked like he was about to faint. Hermione rubbed his shoulder and said not to freak out about it.

"Its okay, Ronald. They were in love… Right, Ginny?" said Hermione, trying to calm Ron down.

Ginny walked up to Ron. "You have to understand that I loved Harry and I love Dean. I am sure you and Hermione have made love, after all you've been together for almost four years."

Ron blushed. So did Hermione. Ginny's jaw dropped.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, we've been waiting until we get married."

Ginny's jaw dropped even further. "Are you two engaged?"

Hermione cleared her throat once more. "Well, yes we are. But we've been waiting until the right time to say that we are."

"How long?"

"Six months." It was Ron who answered this time.

Ginny put her hand over her mouth. "Why didn't you guys tell anybody?"

"We wanted to, but everybody's been so busy with their own lives, we figured that we would just wait until everybody else's life slowed down a little." said Hermione.

"You guys should have told everybody as soon as you got engaged. Getting married is something special. You should celebrate it." said Ginny.

She had never told anybody that her and Harry planned on getting married after he came back from the Final Battle with Voldemort. She saw no point in it. She wanted Harry to be there when she told everybody that they were getting married. Of course, he never came back, so she didn't want everybody getting more upset because she lost the man she was going to marry.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Ron asked her.

Ginny looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why the hell does everybody keep asking me that? I am fine, okay. Never been better." Ginny stormed off, and Ron and Hermione had no idea where she went.

"Well, we've done it again. We've made her mad." said Ron, sounding bummed.

"I think she's still very upset over Harry's death." said Hermione.

"Hermione, he's not dead. Nobody's found a body." said Ron, starting to feel even more bummed than he was before.

"Two years, Ronald, two years and they haven't found a body."

"Yeah, but they never found his wand or anything, you never know where he could be."

"Ron, he's dead. He's never coming back. Ever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was flying over the lovely town of Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry was so glad that he was going back to The Burrow, back to his best friends, back to Ginny. Finally, he found the Burrow. He landed in the yard. It felt so good to be back at The Burrow. 

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and got off his broom. He began walking towards the back door of the house. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it to find Ron and Hermione kissing.

Hermione screamed.

"What the hell?" said Ron, looking as if he had just seen a ghost...

* * *

Hey ppl, clicking and writing are not that hard. I, myself admit that this isn't my type of chapter but the viewer's will decide. Either way, update, I hope, soon! 


	4. Coming Back

**Chapter 4: Coming Back**

Er-hello. Didn't mean to intrude." said Harry, looking confused.

Ron just stood where he was in pure horror. All he kept thinking was _'How is this possible?'_

Hermione decided to break the silence. "Welcome back, Harry."

Hermione walked up to Harry and hugged him.

Harry hugged her back. Harry felt that he wasn't really hugging Hermione, it felt as if he was hugging a piece of furniture or something.

When they pulled apart, Harry saw a tear fall down from Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione, there's no need to cry. I'm back now, everything's okay. I killed Voldemort." said Harry.

"Harry, we know Voldemort is dead." Hermione told him.

Harry laughed. "I guess the news is traveling fast, huh?"

Finally, Ron decided to speak. "Harry, we've known about You-Know-Who being dead for a long time."

"What are you talking about, I just killed him! How is it possible that you've known for a long time? And how did you know without me telling you?" Harry asked, beginning to think that something was wrong.

Hermione gasped. "Ron, he doesn't know."

"What do you mean I don't know? What do I not know?" Harry asked, thinking that he was pretty sure that something was really wrong.

Hermione touched Harry's shoulder in a comforting way. "Harry, you should sit down."

"NO I WILL NOT SIT DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Harry shouted at the top of the voice.

Suddenly, the door to the room where they were standing in opened. On the other side out of the door was Mrs. Weasley.

As soon as she opened the door and saw Harry, she screamed. Now Harry was really concerned. Mrs. Weasley would never scream at the sight of Harry.

"Harry is that you, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. She had her hand over her mouth.

Harry nodded. "Yes Mrs. Weasley, its me."

"Oh dear." said Mrs. Weasley, sounding concerned.

"Mum, he just came about ten minutes before you walked in." said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley still had her hand over her mouth when she whispered, "Get your father. He'll know what to do."

Ron apparated out of the room, and to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry looked at Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. And then said, sounding scared, "Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, what's going on?"

"Just wait a few more minutes, dear- until Arthur arrives." said Mrs. Weasley.

It was only about one minute or so later when Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic arrived at The Burrow.

Both Mr. Weasley and Scrimgeour gasped at the sight of Harry. Then Mr. Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley, "Is that really him, Molly?"

Molly nodded.

Harry had had enough, he stormed out of the room and walked to Ginny's bedroom. He demanded answers and he knew Ginny would give them to him.

When he arrived at Ginny's door, he knocked.

Ginny's voice from the other side of the door said, "Go away."

Harry didn't listen to her. He opened her door slowly.

Ginny was sitting on her bed. Her face was in her pillow. She said into the pillow, "I told you to go away, why don't you listen to me?"

She got her face out of the pillow. She saw Harry standing there. Her jaw dropped. She knew she must have been dreaming. It was not possible that Harry was standing in her bedroom.

She got off her bed and walked over to Harry. She walked up to him and touched his face. She couldn't believe that she was touching Harry. This only happened in her dreams.

Ginny removed her hand from Harry's face. She was crying.

"How is this possible," she asked him, "You're dead."

Harry's facial expression changed very much. "What are you talking about, Ginny?"

Ginny whispered to Harry, "Harry, you've been dead, well technically missing for the past two years."

Harry gasped. He felt as if he could faint. Two years? TWO YEARS? Those two words kept ringing through Harry's mind. He felt as if he could faint.

Ginny said to Harry, "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just stood where he was.

Ginny gasped. "No Harry, please tell me you're okay," She started shaking Harry, "Harry, I can't lose you again!"

Tears were falling down her face as if it was a waterfall.

Once Harry saw that Ginny was crying, he snapped back to his regular self. "Ginny, please don't cry."

Ginny was so happy to hear Harry speaking again.

She hugged him. As they pulled apart from the hug, Harry kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. Ginny never imagined that she would be kissing Harry again. It was so nice. She was back with the love of her life. But then suddenly in mid-kiss she stopped. She had just remembered that she was engaged to Dean Thomas.

She pulled away from Harry and walked over to her bed and sat down. Nothing was fair to her at the moment. Harry was back, but she was engaged to Dean.

Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her. "Why did you stop kissing me?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, so many things have changed in the past two years. It's so hard to explain."

"I have all the time in the world for you to explain to me."

So, Ginny slowly began to tell Harry everything. Starting with not knowing about whether he or Voldemort had been dead for a few months. And then she told him about his funeral. And then finally, she ended with her engagement to Dean Thomas.

After Ginny was done, Harry just sat where he was, staring into space. All he kept thinking was two things. Number one, Where the hell have I been the past two years? Number two, Ginny's engaged to Dean Thomas.

"Harry, if you don't ever want to speak to me again because I'm engaged to Dean Thomas, I completely understand. But please don't be mad at Dean. He was very hesitant about us dating again in the first place. He wasn't sure if I was over you or not, but I was. Harry, I needed to move on. And I do not regret doing it." Ginny told Harry.

Harry got off Ginny's bed. "So you're saying that you don't love me anymore?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I did not say that." said Ginny.

"How could you so easily move on with my death? If you had died, I would have waited years until I found someone. And even then, I would have never been able to find your replacement. Because I could never replace you." said Harry.

Ginny started crying again. She hated how often she cried. "Harry, I did not replace you. I got over you. There's a difference."

"No, there's not Ginny." he replied, and then left her bedroom and shut her door.

He was so angry. Everything was so different. He began to wish he had never come back. Part of him wished that he still missing, or dead.


	5. Remininesence

Hey ppl, thank you for all the reviews! And at the moment I want to tell you that I'm not planning this to be a long story.

**Chapter 5: Reminiscence **

'_Are you two ready to leave? Come on, this house won't be safe anymore in about two more minutes." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. _

Ron was still looking at some of the muggle gadgets that were in the Dursley kitchen. He was truly amazed at muggle technology.

"You know, muggles really are dim, you know. What is this called again, Harry?" Ron asked him, as he pointed to a kitchen appliance.

"It's a dishwasher, Ronald. Come on, Harry's right. This house won't be safe much longer." Hermione replied.

At the stroke of midnight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Dursley home and apparated to somewhere that none of them had been before. Godric's Hollow.'

As Harry was standing outside Ginny's door, he remembered that night. That was the night he saw his parent's graves for the first time. That was also the night that he saw where he lived when he was a baby. There wasn't much left of the house except for some remains. Apparently, nobody had wanted to clean up the mess that Voldemort had left the night that he killed Lily and James Potter. Part of Harry wished they had.

They didn't stay at Godric's Hollow long. They planned on staying longer, but an owl had arrived shortly after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached Godric's Hollow.

The owl had given Harry a letter. A letter that changed his life forever. The letter went like this:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

We are sorry to inform you that Mr. Rubeus Hagrid has died. Please come to Hogsmeade for more details. And must we remind you Mr. Potter, that you have not past your apparition test yet, so please don't apparate on your own. Thank you.

Harry's life changed forever the night he found out that Hagrid was dead. He knew that Voldemort or one of his supporters had killed him. Harry figured they had killed him because they wanted to make Harry mad. And Harry turned out to be pretty right about his prediction.

Voldemort was the one to kill Hagrid. And he had killed him to make Harry mad. Yes, Harry did get mad, but he didn't let it control him.

Hagrid wasn't the only person to die. There were a few others too. As time went on, more and more people died. After Hagrid was Charlie Weasley. Then after Charlie died, Hermione's parents were killed. Harry remembered that after her parents were killed Hermione wanted to personally kill Voldemort herself. But both Harry and Ron stopped her. Harry had to do it, nobody else.

A few other people that didn't really mean anything to Harry, Ron, and Hermione died, but yet they were a little upset when they died. Shortly before Harry killed Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Cho Chang. Harry was a little upset by her death, after all, she was his first kiss. A few of their fellow Gryffindors and their family members had died too. Parvati Patil had died right around the same time Cho died, Neville Longbottom's grandmother died, and Oliver Wood had died shortly after Harry had found out about Hagrid's death.

But Oliver Wood died happy. He died during a Quidditch match. A bludger hit him in the stomach and he died of internal bleeding.

But there were some people that didn't die that deserved to. For instance, both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy lived. But both of them were in Azkaban at the moment. So Harry supposed that them being in Azkaban was close enough to them being dead.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry heard a voice that sounded like Hermione ask him.

Harry shook his head. He saw Hermione, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Scrimgeour standing in front of him, looking as though Harry had just died.

"I'm okay, guys, I promise. I think I just need something to drink." said Harry.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

Harry shook his head and started walking towards the Weasley's kitchen.

Everybody else followed him. Harry said to them, "I think something along the lines of brandy or fire whiskey would be nice."

Ron and Hermione exchanged scared glances. Harry getting drunk would not be the answer to his problems.

"Harry, please don't drink. Alcohol does not solve your problems. Can't we just talk this out?" said Hermione, who sounded deeply concerned about Harry.

Harry turned to her. "Please don't interfere Hermione. I know you're only trying to help. But please don't."

"Harry, please listen to her." said Ron.

"I think I'm going to go kill myself." said Harry, who was thinking aloud.

"No, Harry, please don't!" screamed Hermione.

"Everything that ever mattered to me is gone. Sirius Black has been dead for quite a few years now, Dumbledore's been dead for awhile, and now Ginny's engaged to someone who isn't me! DID YOU KNOW SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO MARRY ME!" Harry started screaming, he couldn't control his anger anymore. He had to let it out. He knew that screaming at everybody wouldn't help, but it temporarily felt good.

Everybody except for Scrimgeour gasped. None of them had known about Harry's engagement to Ginny.

Hermione was the one to break the ever-lasting silence. "Harry, I'm, I'm so sorry. None of us knew. Ginny never told us."

Harry was getting really mad now. Why didn't Ginny tell everybody about their engagement? She should have been shouting it at the top of her lungs.

"I have to get out of here." said Harry, who started running out of the Burrow.

"Harry, wait." Hermione gasped.

Ron grabbed Hermione, who was running after Harry. "Let him go, Hermione, let him go."

Harry didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from everybody. He considered starting a new life. Maybe he would relocate to some foreign country. France was suppose to be nice. Maybe Italy. But like a strike of lightning a thought hit Harry. He should go to Romania. He could retrace his steps to help him found out about his missing two years. Yeah, that's what he was going to do.

* * *

REVIEW! I AM HYPNOTIZING YOU! LOL. 


	6. Cozy Recollections

Fats update. Thank you, thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cozy Recollections **

We're back to Ginny. Yay! I love the character, Ginny so much. Plus there's a little love making, just FYI.

Ginny sat on her bed with her pillow buried in her face. She had let Harry go. She knew she was never going to see him again. She bit her lip in an attempt to not cry. But she couldn't help it. She knew crying wouldn't bring Harry back, but it felt like it could bring him back. She never really realized how much she needed Harry until a few minutes ago. She never really realized how much she needed him.

But she made a decision. She chose to not wait until Harry was officially found. What is wrong with me, Ginny thought to herself, Why do I always have to be with someone? Can't I just spend a little time without having a boyfriend or a fiancée?

"I have to stop crying over Harry, and go tell Dean that I love Harry and not him." Ginny thought aloud. She got off her bed and brushed her hair quickly. She walked over to her mirror, and sighed. She knew she was doing the right thing by ending her relationship with Dean. Now that Harry was back, it wasn't right. She was meant to be with Harry, not Dean.

As she was looking into the mirror, she remembered the first and only time that her and Harry had sex. It was shortly before the Final Battle. She remembered it like it just happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

_"Harry, why are you so afraid of us? Back in your sixth year we dated and we had a great time. Why can't we have that again?" Ginny asked Harry, with tears in her eyes. _

"Because Ginny, if Voldemort found out that we were dating, he'd kill you. And I don't want that to happen. I love you too much to lose you. You've seen what he almost did to Ron." said Harry.

"But I don't care, Harry. Being with you is worth dying for!" Ginny replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ginny and Harry were at The Burrow, talking in Ginny's room. Ginny begged Harry to come talk to her.

"Who's there?" said Ginny, sounding impatient.

The door opened and revealed Fred and George Weasley. They didn't look too good. They looked worried. Not like their normal selves at all.

"Harry, the Minister of Magic is downstairs, waiting for you. He says its urgent." said Fred.

Harry nodded. The Minister of Magic seemed to visit The Burrow a lot. But he never usually visited for something urgent. Ginny nodded too, knowing that Harry needed to go and talk to the Minister.

Harry left and Ginny sat in her room and waited for what felt like hours. While she was waiting she wondered what was going on downstairs. But she also knew that when Harry came back he would tell her every single little detail. Finally, Harry returned.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Bellatrix sent a letter to the Minister of Magic explaining that Voldemort was going to meet him via fireplace. Of course, Scrimgeour almost soiled himself at the thought of having a conversation with Voldemort. So anyway, the two of them talked. Voldemort told Scrimgeour that it was time. Voldemort was ready for the fight," Harry paused, "Ginny, he's ready for one of us to kill each other."

Ginny gasped. No, this was not happening. Not now. Ginny was trying so desperately to get together with Harry and now Voldemort was going to ruin everything. Ginny was tired of just sitting around and waiting for Harry. She did something she had been wanting to do for the longest time. She walked up to Harry and kissed him. He kissed her back.

They couldn't stop kissing. To both of them it felt like it was only about the two of them, nothing else mattered.

Harry began to feel every inch of Ginny's gorgeous body. Slowly, each other's clothes came off. Eventually, they were on Ginny's bed.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything. And you know I would love to be with you. But is this really the right time to get together? I mean, tomorrow I'm going to go kill Voldemort." said Harry.

"Does this mean we're getting back together?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry smiled. "Yeah I guess it does."

Ginny smiled back. Then, she kissed Harry passionately. She never wanted to let him go. Never.

Ginny glanced over at her bed. That was where her and Harry had made love. She sighed. She walked over to her door and opened it. She was going to go tell Dean about Harry.

But before she even took a few steps out of her room, she discovered everybody standing around.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked everybody.

"Harry left. Just walked out." said Ron.

"What?" Ginny asked him.

"He's gone again." said Mrs. Weasley.

"How the hell could you just let him go? Harry needs us now more than ever. I'm going to go look for him." said Ginny.

"Ginny, you don't know where Harry went, he could be in someplace dangerous for all you know." said Mr. Weasley.

"Well, I don't care. I am not letting the love of my life walk out on me again. I am an adult, I make my own decisions, I am a fully qualified wizard, and Voldemort is dead. Yes, I said his name. I am completely safe."

And without even waiting for a response, Ginny ran out of the house and went to search for Harry.

* * *

So? 


	7. A Violent Death

**ShadowMoony: **You SO rock!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Violent Death**

After Ginny hadof the burrow, she suddenly stopped. She just realized what she had been doing. How was she supposed to find Harry? She had no idea where he went.

Ginny needed to go someplace quieter to think about where Harry went. She needed to go somewhere where she would be left alone to think. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally decided that The Leaky Cauldron was a good enough place to think.

When she arrived to The Leaky Cauldron through apparition, she looked for a table to sit at. When she found the table that she wanted to sit at, she pulled a chair out and sat down. Then after sitting down, she began to think.

There were so many places that Harry could be. Ginny's first thought was Hogwarts. But then she thought, No. Harry knew that people would think to look for him there. Where else could he have gone? Ginny thought to herself. Her next idea was Diagon Alley. But what would be the point of going there? Maybe he would go to Diagon Alley to go to Gringott's, but I think money is the last thing on his mind, Ginny thought.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" a short, portly elderly man who worked at The Leaky Cauldron asked Ginny.

Ginny thought for a moment. "A butterbeer please."

The man left to go get Ginny's butterbeer and then returned with a nice and tasty butterbeer for Ginny.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Thank you."

The man nodded and then left to get somebody else a drink. After he left, Ginny began to think again about where Harry could be. She took a sip of her butterbeer. She thought about Harry possibly being at the place where the muggles he used to live with lived. But then Ginny thought, he hates them, why the hell would he go there?

Ginny knew she wasn't thinking hard enough. Maybe if she thought about the last few weeks before his disappearance, maybe she could think of where Harry could be. She thought of all the places that he had gone that she knew about during the last few weeks that she saw him. Each place, was less likely than the next. But after about a half hour of thinking, a place finally dawned Ginny where he could be. After a few more moments of thinking about if he could have been there, she was definitely sure that was where he went.

She got out of her chair and stood up. She concentrated really hard on the place where Harry most likely was. And then she apparated to where she wanted to go.

* * *

He hit was hit with a curse so hard he howled in pain. He had never been in so much pain in his entire life.

"Get up, you useless pile of filth." said a male voice.

Slowly, he got up from where he was kneeling and tried to stare into the face of his attacker. It was too dark to actually see his face, but he could make it out just a little bit.

"What the hell do you want from me? We did it, Sir! We kidnapped Saint Potter for two years and made him pay for killing the Dark Lord! He has no idea what the hell happened to him for the past two years! We did our job! The dementors, The Ministry of Magic, and the entire wizarding world have no idea that we weren't in Azkaban! Why do you want to kill me? I have been very faithful, please don't kill me, Sir!"

"You just don't get it do you, Malfoy? I don't care if you were faithful or not, I'm still going to kill you. And I don't care who your father is either. You are useless. You are nothing. You are just as pathetic as Pettigrew. Any last words, Draco?" said the voice.

"Please Sir, don't kill me! I'll be your servant for the rest of your life! I can help you be the second Dark Lord! You'll be better than him, I know it! Just please give me a chance!" said Draco, tears flooding down his face. He had never been so scared in his life. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this situation, but he had to try. He just had to.

"Crucio!" shouted the voice.

Draco screamed in sheer pain. He thought the curse that him before was painful. That felt like a simple needle prick compared to the intensity of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain ran through Draco's body like lightning.

"Shutup!" said the voice. He whispered an incanation that made Draco stop screaming. He was only screaming silently now.

"I am tired of carrying you around with me, dragging me down! I have delayed this long enough, Draco! These are your last moments! Remember them well! Oh and before I forget say hello to the Dark Lord for me. Avada Kedavra!" said the voice.

A jet of green light shot out of the man's wand and hit Draco directly in the chest. Draco didn't even have time to scream. After the curse hit Draco, he fell to the ground face first. For several moments, the man just stared at the body of Draco Malfoy. But he knew he shouldn't linger too long. Somebody was going to discover him soon. Somebody was going to know that not only did Draco escape from Azkaban, but so did he. Soon dementors would be after him. And soon, Harry Potter would be after him.

He opened the door of the room that he was in. Piercing sunlight was revealed. He groaned.

He walked out of the room the same way that Harry did only a few hours earlier. He didn't know the town very well. But after a little searching he found the woman that he was suppose to be meeting.

The woman smiled. "Hello Severus. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Let's just get going, Bellatrix."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry that its not longer, but I'm hoping that later chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! 


	8. Reflections

**ShadowMoony: **You SO rock!

Dusclaimer: NOT MY STORY AT ALL.

**Chapter 8: Reflections**

Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. And I'm also so sorry that this is the shortest chapter yet. But I hope you'll like it. :)

Hermione couldn't move, it was as if her legs were glued to the floor. She wanted to go after Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't. Why didn't she go after them? Hermione began to think that part of her felt like she trusted them and they would be fine if they didn't go after them. But what if they weren't going to be okay? What if they both got killed?

Ron saw the look in Hermione's eyes. He could tell that she was beyond worried about Harry and Ginny. Even though Ron didn't really show it, he felt the exact same way. He too, was deeply concerned about his best friend and his only sister. He only hoped that both of them would return home safely.

Mrs. Weasley was the one to break the ever lasting silence. "Well, it does neither Harry nor Ginny no good if we just stand here and wait for their return. We should carry on with our lives until they've returned. So if you don't mind, I'm going down to the kitchen to make a spot of supper," she paused and turned her head to Rufus Scrimgeour, "Minister, will you be staying with us for dinner?"

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "No, Molly, I'm afraid I have to get back to The Ministry Of Magic. Important stuff has to be done and it can't be done without me. Merlin knows that when I'm not there the entire Ministry is a complete mess. I bid my farewell to the entire family."

After he said farewell to the Weasleys and Hermione, he apparated out of The Burrow and to The Ministry Of Magic.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and turned her head towards Hermione. "Will you come help me in the kitchen, dear?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione began walking to the kitchen, leaving Ron and Mr. Weasley by themselves. After a few moments silence, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Personally, I am happy that Harry is back." said Mr. Weasley.

Ron laughed. He nodded his head. "Yeah me too."

Bellatrix was in deep confusion. How could Severus have just let Harry Potter go like he did? Why did he do such a stupid thing?

"I am still confused on why you let Potter go. Why did you?" Bellatrix asked Severus.

"Because I had to. Two years is quite a long time, Bellatrix. After two years Potter started getting smart. He started figuring out what we were doing. Draco wanted to keep him longer, but I insisted that we let him go before he attempted to kill the both of us." said Severus in his usual dry voice.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just kill him yourself, then? Severus, I thought you were smarter than that."

"If I had killed Potter, there would have been questions. The Ministry Of Magic would have known that it wasn't the Dark Lord who killed him. They would have known it was someone else. And its bad enough that I am already on the run from The Ministry, although they don't know it yet. Soon though, very soon they will know that I am no longer in Azkaban."  
"So where are we going? You haven't clued me in on a single damn thing yet." said Bellatrix, starting to get really irritated with him.

"We are not going anywhere. You are taking me to a muggle place called an airport. From there I will take an airplane to a deserted muggle island, where I will most likely not be found. And you will keep your mouth shut. You will not tell a single soul, got it?"

Bellatrix nodded. She kept driving straight ahead to some muggle airport, following Snape's directions.

As soon as The Minister apparated back to the Ministry, he could tell that there was going to be trouble brewing somewhere in the wizarding world.

A man by the name of Percy Weasley approached Rufus Scrimgeour with a panicked look spread across his face. Scrimgeour knew something was wrong. Percy Weasley never looked this scared. In fact, the last time he looked this way was when Harry Potter had gone missing.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" Scrimgeour asked Percy.

Percy cleared his throat. "Sir, I am afraid there's been a breakout in Azkaban."

"How many? Who?" Scrimgeour replied.

"Two, Sir. Both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy escaped. We're still not sure how they did it. But somehow, the both of them escaped. But that's not the craziest part." said Percy.

Scrimgeour sighed. "What is the craziest part?"

Percy bit his lip and then told the Minister, "Sir, according to almost all of the other prisoners, both Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy escaped from Azkaban about two years ago."

Harry had decided that he needed to push aside the whole Ginny ordeal and focus on the fact that he had been missing for two years. How the hell was that even possible? How is it possible that he didn't know what happened to him during those two years? Where was he? Was there somebody behind this? If there was somebody behind it, Harry was pretty sure they probably worked for Voldemort. But what was the point in holding Harry hostage for two years? Its not like holding him hostage would prevent him from destroying Voldemort. Voldemort was already dead.

When Harry arrived in Romania the first thing he did was find a hotel. He figured he was going to be in Romania for a while, so he would need a place to sleep and to think. Harry was definitely sure he was going to be doing a lot of thinking.

Once Harry found a place to stay, he decided he should go to the last place he can remember being in before he woke up about a day before. Harry was going to go to where him and Voldemort fought The Final Battle.

Without Harry knowing it, Ginny arrived in Romania about three hours after he did. Ginny knew that Harry was going to go to where him and Voldemort fought The Final Battle. It made perfect sense. He was going to retrace his steps. That's what she would do if she was put in the same situation. There was only one problem. Ginny didn't know exactly where Harry and Voldemort were when they fought The Final Battle.

Maybe she could ask some of the local residents. Well, there was one other problem. She didn't know a single word of Romanian. Finding Harry was going to be a more difficult task than she thought. Maybe she would be really lucky and she would just find Harry walking around. But Ginny felt that was pretty unlikely.

Ginny looked at her watch. It was late evening. Ginny figured she should probably check into a hotel now and continue her search for Harry tomorrow morning.

Once Ginny found a hotel room, she walked up to it. She entered the hotel room and looked around. It was definitely no comparison to The Burrow. It was nowhere near as homey. It was very bland and plain. The colors were painted a boring shade of white and the comforters on the bed were a dull shade of blue. Ginny sighed. She wasn't even gone for more than a few hours and she already deeply missed The Burrow.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione walked up to Ron's bedroom so they can be alone with each other. They couldn't take being around everybody else for much longer. When they arrived in Ron's bedroom, they both plopped themselves onto his bed. Both of them sighed. It was one extremely eventful day.  
...

Soooo?


	9. Be With You Forever

**Author's Note: So, this is the final chapter of Since You've Been Gone. I'm sorry this is such a short fic. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Trina's Fic**

**Chapter 9-Be With you Forever**

Strangely, Harry remembered how to get to the place where him and Voldemort had fought. It took him around a half hour to get there, but he did it.

They had fought in a cave. Harry felt that it was an odd place for Voldemort to want to fight the Final Battle. He would have thought that Voldemort would have wanted to go to someplace like Hogwarts. But who really knew what Voldemort was thinking?

Harry looked around The Cave. Harry began to wonder who discovered Voldemort's body. He had so many questions, there were so little answers. Who was going to tell him the answers? Suddenly, Harry heard a pop behind him. He turned around and saw somebody he definitely wasn't expecting to see.

"Snape?" he said.

Snape laughed. "Well, I'm glad you know my name."

Harry felt a surge of anger pass through his body. He hated Snape so much.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him.

Snape began walking around the cave. "Well, I came here because I thought you would be here, of course. See, I went by way of muggle air transportation to a local airport and then I apparated here. You know, you are so predictable, Potter."

Harry was confused. "Why did you come here to see me? What do I have to do with anything?"

Snape laughed. "You really are dumb. You don't remember anything?"

Harry shook his head. Then stopped. "Wait, how do you know I don't remember anything?"

"Well, because I know everything. I know what happened to you during those two years." said Snape.

Harry looked at him. "How the hell do you know what happened?"

"Draco, Potter. Draco was behind it all. He told me before he committed suicide. He told me everything. He couldn't take it that he caused you so much pain for two years." said Snape.

Harry wasn't sure if this was the truth. "How did he do it?"

Snape sighed. "After you killed the Dark Lord, he came to you. You were unconscious. He used a spell to transport you to another place. I believe he told me it was a remote town in Africa. Anyway, he used to torture you everyday. He made you pay for vanquishing the Dark Lord. He worshiped him very much."

"How did he torture me?"

Snape cleared his throat. "Well, he used Crucio a numerous amount of times. Sectumsempra, was a popular one too." A brief, evil smile spread across his face.

"Why did he let me go?"

"He got bored with it. And he made sure you didn't remember anything." said Snape.

Harry still wasn't sure if he trusted Snape. "And he told you all this before he killed himself?"

Snape nodded. "Yes," he paused. "Oh and he told me one more thing. He told me to finish you off."

Snape got out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Out of nowhere, Harry heard a piercing scream. It sounded like a woman screaming. Snape turned around. Behind him was Ginny. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you kill him! And why aren't you in Azkaban?" said Ginny.

Wait, Harry thought. He was suppose to be in Azkaban. And so was Draco. What the hell was going on here?

"Why aren't you in Azkaban, Snape?" Harry asked him.

Snape laughed. "You both are so stupid. Alright, it was me and Draco who tortured you for two years. And let me tell you something Potter, I enjoyed it. It was almost like torturing your father. It felt almost like sweet revenge. But I knew it wasn't. And I'm going to finish you off right here in front of your precious girlfriend."

Ginny screamed again. She wasn't going to watch Harry get killed. She pulled out her wand and shot a bat-bogey hex at Snape.

It gave her just enough time to run over to Harry. When she got to him, she hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Don't ever leave me."

Harry whispered back, "I won't. I promise."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape get up from the ground. Harry let go of Ginny and took out his wand. He shouted, "Expelliarmus."

Harry smiled. "Way too useful of a spell."

Snape smiled back. "Do you think you can kill me, Potter?"

"Of course I can, but I won't. Killing one person is enough for me," Harry turned to Ginny, "Go to the Ministry of Magic and get somebody. I don't care who, just get somebody."

Ginny nodded and apparated to The Ministry Of Magic.

Harry was left alone with Snape.

"You know I can apparate out of here." said Snape.

"But you won't. If you do, I will spend the rest of my life if that's what it takes to find you and your sorry ass. I promise." said Harry.

"I'm sure you will." said Snape.

And before Harry could stop him, Snape apparated.

Harry swore under his breath. He let Snape get away. Shortly, Ginny apparated back with Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry told them both that Snape was gone.

Scrimgeour nodded. "Don't worry, Potter. We'll catch him."

Then, Scrimgeour apparated, leaving Harry and Ginny all alone.

Ginny walked closer to Harry. She sighed and then said, "Harry I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, have children with you, and even grow wrinkly and old with you."

Harry smiled. "Me too."

He walked over to her. He leaned in close to her and kissed her softly on the lips. After he pulled away, Ginny smiled.

"I've missed that." she said.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, me too, I guess."

Ginny was laughing too. Harry locked eyes with her.

"So how about that getting married thing? Why don't we get on with that?" he asked her.

Ginny nodded. "I think we should get on with it. But first, I'll have to break up with Dean. I'm sure he'll understand. That's the thing about him. I do feel sorry for him, though."

"Well, I'll make sure and talk to him." said Harry.

"Want to go home?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Where is home?"

"The Burrow, of course." said Ginny, smiling.

They both apparated back to The Burrow. Everyone was happy to see that they both returned home safe. As soon as they got home, Harry told the entire story of how Snape and Draco were behind his disapperance. Hermione and Ron were both in shock. Ginny tried hard not to laugh at Hermione's hair. It was in a very messy state. Ginny could only assume why it was that way.

That night, they all sat down for dinner. It had been a long time since everybody was together. Well, with the exception of Charlie. But otherwise, they were all there.

Ginny sat next to Harry. She was holding his hand most of the time. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted to hold it forever. She wanted to hold him forever. And that was what she was going to do. Be with Harry forever.

* * *

Doone 


End file.
